


Still Waters

by Night_Wind



Series: Oceans [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Wind/pseuds/Night_Wind
Summary: The Pacific ocean is named such, because it seems so peaceful. However, it also has the most violent storms in the world. What happens when it causes two worlds to collide?





	1. Chapter 1

 

        I was leading my horse along the shoreline, looking for anything we could use. Searching since early afternoon, we were only able to find a turtle’s nest. I hate having to steal. Food and water were running low, so I took eight of the thirty. What one takes will be taken from them. I had to learn this the hard way. I used to have such a beautiful voice… Well, no use dwelling in the past. The sun was beginning to set and there was no moon be seen. We stopped and I sighed as I opened the supply bag on Aysel, her white coat glowing gold in the twilight. I rummaged around and found a small, leather sack no bigger than my fist. The smell assaulted my nostrils as I extracted it. Stinksap, the only thing that will keep those _creatures_ at bay. Already half gone. Great. I smeared the rest on Aysel’s face. I know she hates it, as do I. Milking all I could from the sack, I covered my own.

        The sky darkened and there was still no moon. Instead, I saw a flickering light in the distance. Someone else was there. We got closer and I noticed three shadows, all motionless. Dread filled my gut and we quickened our pace. The shadows turned out to be fairly young men. Two were on either side of the fire while the third was sitting cross-legged and slumped over. The sitting one wore dark green pants and a black tank-top that showcased his well toned arms. His blonde hair looked to have been slicked back at some point, but was then hanging into his face. I lifted his head, hoping I would not find what I was looking for. My dread was justified.

        The Kissing Wasps had indeed been there. There were four bites on his lips. Why _four_? From the way he was sitting, it seemed as if he was keeping watch over the other two as they slept. Why did they attack while he was awake? That is against their nature. Unless… Maybe they interpreted him as a threat? Unlikely, but entirely possible. Behind me the other two were also asleep. 

         At my left was one who had only a coat draped over him as he slept on his back, matching in color to the pants of the fair-haired one. His auburn hair was fairly short with an abnormally long cowlick sticking out in front of his left ear. He had only one bite on his lower lip.

        The one to my right slept on his left side. His hair was black. He had white long sleeved military jacket draped over him and he wore matching pants. He had a bite on each lip.

        It would take a while for all of them to wake. It generally takes anywhere from one day to two weeks for the venom to leave the body, depending on the person and how many times they were bitten. If I left them, they would be dead within three days due to dehydration or being eaten, whichever came first. I had to take them with me.

        In the flickering shadows, just off the shore, I saw a boat wreck. It seemed to be a wooden life boat from a larger vessel. I looked at Aysel and pressed my forehead to hers and thought, 'Please, keep them safe.' I saw acceptance in her eyes. I nodded and left for the wreck.

        As my eyes adjusted to the thicker darkness, the boat itself seemed plain and worn. Inside, I found a large, square cloth large enough to cover the entire exposed surface. Wrapped in it was a half empty container of water and three dried fish. We could use these. Seeing nothing else salvageable, I wrapped the food and container in the cloth, tying it with some rope and waded back to shore.

        I returned to the fire and let Aysel rest as transferred the water to our waterskin, put the fish in the supply bag, and began to cook the eggs. When they were done, I grabbed the wooden bowl from our supplies and squeezed two eggs into it for each of the men and then for myself. I untied my staff and the sack from Aysel's back and busied myself with the cloth.

        I ripped two large, square sections from it and folded the remainder, laying it over Aysel. I dressed the brunette and dragged one of the sections over to him. I rolled him onto it, curled him into himself and brought the corners of the cloth above his head. I tied the sack closed and added two more sections of rope, then dragged him to Aysel. I repeated the process for the black haired one without tying his bag shut.

        After dragging him to the other side of Aysel, I tied his cloth and drew the three segments of rope over her back, tying them to his. To keep the balance, I decided to not make a bag for the blonde one, but tie him to Aysel’s back.

         When that was accomplished, I took the supplies onto my own and took up my staff. Aysel looked at me questioningly, so I took her head in my hands, looked into her eyes and thought, ‘I know they are heavy. I am so sorry for burdening you like this. If we leave them, they will die. If we stay to tend to them, we will become like them, because we used the last of the Stinksap this evening. It will only repel the wasps until dawn. It would be best to get well away from these shores. We need to keep moving.’ She looked at me with longing in her eyes, but understood. I helped steady her as she stood. I lead her towards the plains, arriving as the moon began to set. 

         At dawn, we stopped at a tree. I dropped my load and Aysel laid down for me to remove hers. Once it was loosened, she left to graze, staying within eye-shot. I unbound the men and gave just enough water for them to keep going. When Aysel returned, I watered her and sat against the tree to doze with staff in hand. Two more days passed, water becoming dangerously low.

**. . .**

        I slowly opened my eyes. Above me were stars, but not the same. There was no longer sand beneath me, but cloth. My coat was no longer draped over me, but buttoned up to my neck. To my right was a blazing fire fueled by… grass? On the other side of it was Germany, fast asleep. At my feet and to the right was Italy, also asleep. There was tall grass all around us. Just beyond Germany was a white horse grazing.  
  
        My shoulders prickled almost painfully. There was someone very tense nearby. I looked up and saw a young woman dressed in a ragged tunic and matching pants roughly the color of the yellowing grass surrounding us.  
  
She sat with her knees to her chest, her head resting on them with mid length, curly white hair falling into her face. Black arms, darker than the sky were wrapped around her legs with hands holding a long, pale, wooden staff on bare feet. She seemed to be asleep, but how could she be asleep, yet be so tense?  
  
        I rolled over and began to stand. I heard a gasp and sat instead, looking at her. She was half standing with the upper end of her staff inclined towards me. I had my answer. Recognition flashed across her face and she relaxed slightly. She sighed heavily and knelt, setting her staff on the ground. She turned her back to me and I heard rustling, then a liquid being poured into something. That was when I noticed how parched I was.  
  
        She turned back to me and sat, handing me half of a dried fish and a small wooden bowl of water. I thanked her, to which she nodded, and began to eat, carefully controlling myself as to not eat or drink too fast. I felt confusion emanating from her and I looked up to see her staring at Italy. She shook her head and looked out towards the horse. I paused my meal to study this strange woman.  
  
        She looked slightly disheveled, but elegant. Her clothing seemed to hang off her frame and her skin looked weatherworn. She shifted and I was shaken back to reality. I finished eating and returned the bowl. Again she nodded and filled it half way. I watched her turn to Italy, lift his head and give him half the water. Then she turned to Germany. My gaze turned to what she produced the food and water from. It was a large, worn leather sack with a long strip tied to each end of it. My curiosity was piqued and I began to wonder about its contents. My eyes were torn from it when she lifted it and sat in front of me, emptying it one item at a time onto the cloth I was on.  
  
        There was the wooden bowl, two dried fish, a bundle of herbs with a diameter the length of my index finger, a small empty putrid-smelling bag, and a nearly depleted waterskin. I pondered this as she returned everything to the container. We sat in silence for a few minutes as I carefully chose my words.  
  
“When did you find us?” Instead of answering, she pointed at me, pulled at a lock of her own hair then pointed at the moon. When I asked if she could tell me, she shook her head and mouthed the word ‘mute’. ‘This will make things difficult’, I thought to myself. I asked her to repeat the first half of her answer.  
  
Again she pointed at me  then pulled at a lock of her hair. I thought a few seconds. “My hair? It is black.” She smiled and nodded, then pointed at the moon. “Black… moon? How many days ago was that?” When she held up three fingers, it was my turn to nod.  
  
         She tried to stifle a yawn as she went back to her original position. I offered to keep watch while she slept. She smiled tiredly and held her staff towards me. I shook my head and unsheathed the katana at my left hip. Her eyes widened slightly then she grinned as we swapped places. She was asleep before her head touched the ground. I sighed and waited for dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
      As dawn broke, I heard the woman stirring. She roused herself and walked towards the supply bag to my left. She extracted the bowl, waterskin and a dried fish. After tearing the fish in half lengthwise, she handed me the larger portion and filled half the bowl with water. When we finished eating, I returned the bowl and again she filled it by half.  
  
        Instead of also drinking, as I expected, she turned to tend to the others.  After tending to Italy, she set the bowl aside and knelt next to the cloth she slept on. I leaned closer to better see what she was doing.  
  
        She lifted and carried it to Germany, spreading it next to him. At that moment, the horse walked towards us and laid beside her. The woman filled the bowl to the brim and brought it to the horse, who drank readily. I was slightly shocked and disgusted, but reasoned that it was the only means of distributing water.  
  
        She returned the bowl and now empty waterskin to the supply bag. I was beginning to worry about our predicament. We had only one dried fish, no water and four people plus a horse traveling across dry grasslands. The woman did not seem worried, but I could feel her unease.  
  
         She returned to Germany, rolling him onto the smaller cloth. The large one, she draped over the horse's back. She curled Germany into himself, then brought the edges of the cloth together over his head and leaned him against the horse. She stood and knelt next to Italy, beckoning me over.  
  
        She showed me how to arrange the limbs. After bringing the cloth over his head as well, she showed me the very specific knot to fasten the rope around it. It made me shudder to think that I was in the exact situation as Italy and Germany just a few hours ago. The more I saw, the more I felt like an outsider looking into a window I should not.  
  
        When she was done, she gestured to Italy then to the horse. I nodded and carried him there, opposite to Germany. There she attached two more segments of rope to the knot in Italy's bag. Then she showed me the way to fasten all three ropes to Germany's so they would not loosen.  
  
        I watched as she touched her nose to the horse's. She stood and helped the horse to do so as well. She took up her staff and began to take the supply sack onto her back. Before she did, I asked to carry it. She smiled and allowed me.  
  
        We walked on and on for what seemed like forever. We had to keep pace with the heavily laden horse. The sun was very high in the sky when I felt the woman's elation. I looked at her quizzically and she just ponied ahead of us.  
  
        I squinted at the horizon and eventually saw a huge grouping of animals. We walked a while longer before we stopped. I 'unpacked' Germany while she tended to Italy. The horse grazed during that time. We sat to rest.  
  
        I could no longer feel her atmosphere. She stared into the horizon, her face a calculating mask. I thought to myself, 'She is completely different. What happened to her?' I found myself constantly glancing at her.  
  
        Her face and emotions were masked, but her body language was not. Her shoulders were tense and her fists were opening and closing, but her breathing was calm and slow. Something was about to happen. She stood and walked toward the horse, who was also walking to her.  
  
. . .  
  
        I felt the eyes of the black haired one, Japan, on the back of my head. He knew I was up to something. I had to keep myself masked, or he would try to follow me, to protect me. I also did this to prepare for the hunt.  
  
        I met Aysel and looked into her eyes, thinking, 'May I use your strength?'. Her nose touched mine and I touched my forehead to hers. I turned and we started back towards camp. Aysel lay behind the blonde one. I covered her with the large cloth, took up my staff and knelt before Japan.  
  
        He glanced at Aysel, down to my staff then into the horizon. I caught his attention and mouthed, 'I will be a while. Please do not worry.' He kept his face masked, but his eyes betrayed his unease. Again I mouthed, 'Do not worry. I will return.' I turned and emptied the supply bag, only replacing the herbs and waterskin. I stood and started towards the water source that attracted so many animals.  
  
        I stopped a thousand feet from them and slipped my staff between the bag and my back, now crawling with my eyes just above the grass. I moved closer as I circled the waterhole, studying the animals to see which life I should steal. If they were young, old or sick, the meat would not be good. If I took a mother or mate, I would be stealing more than one life. Too small, and there would not be enough meat. Too large, and we would not be able to carry all of it and would end up wasting meat.  
  
        Searching for well over two hours, according to the sun, I found a juvenile, male, gazelle-like creature, the perfect balance. I inched closer, readying my staff. I took a breath and called upon Aysel's strength, exhaling as I closed the distance between me and my prey. I caught up to him in seconds and quickly subdued him. The rest of the crowd scattered, some fleeing from me and others being chased by various predators. I dragged the carcass about a yard from the water's edge and began my work.  
  
        I first filled the waterskin and added a sprig of one of my herbs to purify it. Then I dug a hole in the sand, roughly elbow deep and the same width. I broke off his horns and used one of them to remove his skin, laying it with the fur on the ground.  
  
I removed his internal organs, using the horn to sever fat and connective tissue. What could not be used or would be foolishly dangerous to use, I discarded into the hole. I kept everything that was edible, stripping everything I could from the bones and piling it on the hide.   
  
        The sun was three quarters through the sky by the time I was done. I wrapped the meat inside the hide and stuffed it into the supply bag. I made a new waterskin from his cleaned out stomach. I filled it with water and added a sprig from one herb to purify it and from the other to keep it from going rancid.  
  
         I took the bag back onto my back and slid my staff between the two. I carried a waterskin under each arm and again circled the waterhole, searching for anything that could be useful.  
  
        Eventually, I came across a slightly bowl-shaped stone with a diameter equal to the length between my elbow and finger tip. Later I found two flat stones roughly the size of my hand. I knelt and emptied my pack. I set the large stone on the bottom, rested the hide and horns inside the divot, squeezed the stones on either side and set herbs on top. I returned the bag and staff to by back and again lifted the waterskins. I put the sun to my back and began the trek back to camp.  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
       I do not believe it is normal for a horse to lay down. I could not help but wonder if she had fallen ill. Her eyes were closed since the woman left. After a while, she suddenly began panting heavily, nearly frightening me out of my wits. As abruptly as it began, it ended and her breathing returned to normal.  
  
        The sun was beginning to set, so I built a fire. I knew she said that she would be gone for a while, but I constantly caught myself worrying about her. The moon was on the rise when she came over the horizon, ever so slowly. I stood and went to meet her.  
  
         I smelled her first. She smelled of blood and death. With her staff wedged between her and a swollen pack, she came up to me, grinning widely. Under one arm she held the water skin and under the other what looked like an inflated stomach. In spite of the smell, there was no blood on her. I was relieved that she had returned. I took the skins from her and we returned to camp.  
  
        She sat by the fire and removed her staff, then the bag from her back. From it, she extracted the bundle of herbs, a pair of horns, twin disk-like stones, a gazelle hide wrapped around meat I guessed was from the same creature, and a large slightly bowl-shaped stone.  
  
        She placed the large stone in the fire, with the edges upturned, near the edge closest to her. She set the herbs and small stones on the now empty bag to her right and the unwrapped meat to her left. I sat and watched the stone with her.  
  
        Every so often, she would hold her hand just above the surface of the stone. After one of these times, she studied the meat pile, nodded and grabbed the stones and herbs. This close, I noticed that there were actually two herbs. One was a reddish-purple, while the other was a deep green. She counted and separated equal amounts of each from the bundle, grinding them between the stones. When done, she brushed the powder onto the bag and replaced the herbs. She held her hand over the stone again and smiled.  
  
        She took a piece of meet between the stones and laid it upon the third. Taking a pinch of herb, she sprinkled it over the meat, turned it over and dusted the other side as well. After some time, the scent permeated the air. It was not overly appealing, nor was it repulsing. The smell was interesting, to say the least. Again pinching the meat between the stones, she turned it over.  
  
 **. . .**  
  
        I smelled food. My eyes popped open and before me was such a _bellezza_. The fire between us cast brilliance across her features. White, curly hair hung just past her shoulders, contrasting with skin nearly as black as the sky. Her eyes captivated me. As if balancing her hair and skin, they were a bright grey ringed with silver. I gasped softly as they met mine.  
  
        They seemed timeless, spaceless. In them I could see nations being born, aging and dying again and again. My trance was broken as she stood. I tried to stand too, but half way up, my legs gave out beneath me. I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting the sudden stop.  
  
        In half an instant, I felt hands at my elbows. I opened my eyes to hers. In them I lost my fear. She slowly lowered me to the ground, never breaking her gaze. Once there, she went back to the other side of the fire, pouring something into something else.  
  
She returned with a small, wooden bowl filled with an almost clear, steaming liquid. When I took it, I tried to look into her eyes again, but she stared at the ground. I thanked her and drank.  
  
        It was good! Not as yummy as pasta, but still good. Japan sat next to her, facing me and said "Italy, I do not think it wise to stand. You have been asleep for four days. This woman has been caring for us." I set the newly empty bowl beside me and pulled her into a hug, trying to squeeze my thanks into her.  
  
        After a few seconds, Japan said "Um, Italy? I think you are hurting her." I released her. She was rubbing her throat, her face significantly darker and tears forming in her eyes. I instantly regretted my actions and looked down. " _Mi dispiace, Bella_. Why didn't you say anything?" She touched a finger under my chin and I looked up. A sad smile crossed her lips as she used the same finger to point at her throat, mouthing 'mute'. "Then why not whisper? You don't need a voice to do so." She cocked her head slightly to her right. I whispered, "Like this, _Bella_."  
  
        She moved her jaw around a little and opened her mouth, only to shut it again. Her cheeks darkened slightly, though it was hard to tell in the firelight. She asked, "Do you truly think I am beautiful?" My heart sank. I replied instantly, with out thought "Of course! Whoever says otherwise is blind!" Her smile broadened and tears welled in her eyes.  
  
        I just barely heard it. She thanked me again and again, smile ever widening as tears fell. Japan asked, "Why are you crying?" She wiped her eyes and beamed at him. "I'm sorry. It has been so, so long since I have had a voice. There so many things I have been longing to say. And to be called beautiful by a stranger! For longer then I can remember, I have been invisible. Everyone feels my passing, yet no one, until now, has ever seen me. Thank you. Thank you so much!" I pulled her into another, much gentler hug. She didn't hug back, but rested her head on my left shoulder.  
  
        To my right, I saw Germany sleeping soundly on the ground. I made to gt up, but felt pressure on my shoulders. Bella said, "Easy. Easy. Do you remember what happened last time?" "Uh... I got lost in your eyes?" I blushed profusely. She sighed and released my shoulders. "Stretch your legs in front of you. Try to touch your toes. Good. Now roll your ankles. Again, the other way. And wiggle your toes." I followed every instruction. It was difficult at first, but slowly it got easier.  
  
        Bella offered me a pale, wooden staff. I took it and she helped me stand. She returned to the fire as I made my way to Germany, forced to lean heavily on the staff. I sat and watched her for a moment. She lifted a large stone that was sitting in the fire with her bare hands and poured the same liquid into the bowl, then handed it to Japan. I turned my gaze to Germany. He had never slept that heavily. I reached to touch his face when I heard a sharp hiss behind me. _Bella_ was sprinkling herb onto raw meat. She took small stones into her hands and turned it, spreading herb on that side as well. She turned to face me.  
          
        "Please. Do not touch him. The venom still courses through his veins." My eyes widened and heard Japan coughing beside me. "Venom?!" Fear rose in my voice as my heart leaped into my throat. "Do you see the bites on his lips? That is the work of the Kissing Wasps. They are native to the shores you wrecked upon." I looked at Germany, then back to _Bella_ as she continued. "The toxin in their jaws puts their prey to sleep as they feed on the victim's blood. The more the victim is bitten, the stronger the effect is and the longer they will stay asleep. How long one stays asleep depends on the person and how many bites they sustain. Generally, from one bite, the venom will stay in the body anywhere from one day to two weeks. This one has been bitten four times, so there is no telling when he will wake. He was also attacked while conscious, which will affect him as well. It is not in the Wasps' nature to attack the conscious, but they may if they encounter a threat. Long ago, these shores were home to several beings. A disease killed all of the Wasps' natural predators, so they began to kill everything else. When their food source was depleted, they began to turn on each other until none but the strongest and most venomous survived."  
  
        I took in everything _Bella_ said. One thing was still bothering me. She turned and again flipped the meat. When she faced me again, I asked " _Bella_ , what is your name?" She looked down and cocked her head to her right slightly. "I have been called many things throughout my life. The most common would be 'Father'." I cocked my head as Japan asked "Why would you be called 'Father' if you are female?" She looked at him and stated "Remember, before now, no one has ever seen me. So naturally, I was assumed to be male."  
  
        I thought a few seconds and asked "Could we call you 'Mama'?" She looked at Japan, who nodded. "That would be acceptable. Rest now, you two. We have a long journey ahead of us." I did as asked and, surprisingly, fell asleep instantly.  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

 

  
        Darkness. My eyes were open. Silence. I was alone. At first, I was afraid. I had no sense of time. I slowly became accustomed to it. As far as I could see, nothing. I was on no surface. I was not falling, nor was I floating. I just... was. Grassy plains faded into existence around me. After that, a full moon surrounded by starry sky. I sat cross-legged in the grass. Then I heard it. Just beyond the the horizon, I heard a low, steady hum. A dark figure emerged from that horizon.  
  
        They approached, slowly and constantly as the moon above them. I waited, frozen in place as fear began to overwhelm me. Thirty meters... Twenty... Five... Three... Two... My heart beat thundered in my ears. The moon was directly above me when the sound stopped.  
  
        A meter in front of me stood a woman black as night. Her hair, whiter than the moon, fell to her shoulders. She was not clothed, nor was she bare. Light and shadow were one upon her body. I tried to stand, but could not. Her eyes locked with mine. All-seeing, all-knowing voids set in disks of steel ringed with silver. They were swallowed by darkness. She stomped her left foot, the earth raising a war-drum's cry. Her right, head thrown back as a pure, resounding note tore from her throat.  
  
        She began circling me, the earth's voice keeping the time of a clock as she sang. Many tongues came together. Some I recognized, others I did not. I would catch snatches of my mother tongue, but the meaning would be lost as the next word was alien to me. She slowly spiraled towards me before stopping, an arm's length from me.  
  
        She knelt before me, opening her eyes. She stared into my soul as she sang, " _Auf stillen flügeln schatten, fliegen_ " On silent wings of shadow, fly. " _V_ _orbei an den wolken, über den himmel_ " Past the clouds, above the heavens. " _Komm zu mir zurück, meine liebe_ " Come back to me, my love. " _Abk deinen schmerz, deine bitter angst_." Cast off thy pain, thy bitter fear. She reached towards me.  
  
        Just before her fingers reached my forehead, she was jerked backwards by her shoulders by some unseen force. She coughed and lifted her head from her chest. Blood streamed from her eyes and the corners of her mouth. I sat helpless as her head was forced back by her hair and her arms were outstretched. She floated into the air, her body becoming one with the sky and her hair, the moon. Her strangled cry pounded in my ears as dark emptiness surrounded me once more.  
  
. . .  
  
        The sun rose and Italy was his ever-talkative self. Mama listened patiently as she distributed the supplies between the two sleeping-sacks-turned-supply-bags and her own. Meanwhile, I cleaned where we extinguished the fire. We would leave the stones there. Italy threw the large cloth over the horse. _Aysel_ , a fitting name. She was as pale as the moonlight for which she was named.  
  
        We lifted Germany onto her back and held him as Mama wrapped rope around their midsections. Then she tied his wrists, followed by his ankles, first wrapping them with the excess cloth hanging from _Aysel_. She handed Italy her staff and we were on our way. We were able to move faster since _Aysel_ was not as burdened.  
  
        It was some time before noon. Italy was babbling away while motioning with his left hand, as in his right was Mama's staff. Mama suddenly fell on her face. I was at her side in an instant and Italy at her left. We each took an arm and lifted her to her feet. Her arm was so small. I realized just how painfully noticeable her bones were beneath her tunic. I did not remember her eating the past two days. Italy returned her staff, saying that she needed it more than he did. She took it and we continued our march.  
  
        That evening, I made sure Mama ate. She did not object, but there was much hesitance in her movement. I took first watch. I kept wondering why Mama was refusing to eat. We had more than enough to last a month, if we rationed it. My eyes swept over their sleeping forms and tried to join them. Instead, I gazed towards _Aysel_ , whose coat reflected the high moon.  
  
        I was startled out of my thoughts. Mama's breathing hitched, shortening and shallowing. She turned over on the cloth, moving closer to the fire. Then again and again. When she got thirty centimeters from the fire, I decided to intervene. I knelt beside her and pulled her away from it.  
  
        Mama's face changed from fear to rage. She growled darkly and flipped us to where I was beneath her. Her eyes shot open as she jumped back, snatching up her staff. Cold, pupiless eyes stared into my own. She lifted her staff, preparing to strike. I felt myself weaken greatly and saw my skin become pale and wrinkled as my vision blurred. Her nose wrinkled as she bared lengthening teeth, the roar of a tiger shooting fear into my soul. The staff came towards me as I shielded my head. From behind her came a frightened whinny. I peeked around my arms and saw _Aysel_ galloping towards us.  
  
        I heard wood fall to my right. Above me, Mama's knees trembled before she collapsed. Before me, she was curled into herself on her side, panting heavily and pulling at her hair. _Aysel_ had slowed to a walk, seemingly afraid to approach. Mama shuddered and reached towards her staff. Using it to support her weight, she forced herself to her knees. She stared at the ground and whispered, "I... apologize. I mistook you for..." She shuddered again and stood, walking to where I was. She sat and told me to rest. She would keep watch. I hesitantly laid down, trying to calm my racing heart.  
  
        From her I felt an overwhelming fear, verging on panic. I was about to ask what was wrong, when that fear was replaced with a mind-numbing pain. I sat up immediately and stared at Mama. Her feet were stretched out in front of her, her toes pointed. I watched as she allowed cramping muscles to slowly creep up her legs. I sat dumbstruck as I wondered why Mama would hurt herself in such a way. When I voiced this, she replied through labored breathing, "If I do, nothing more will be taken from me." I puzzled over this as I waited for her to relax.  
  
        She was about to induce more when I firmly told her to stop and explain. Still panting, she hissed, "What one takes will be taken from them. When you felt your strength leave you? That was me. I was not in my right mind, but it was still me. I took from you to give me voice. I stole from you. If I do not make myself suffer, something will be stolen from me! I have already lost my voice. What will be next? My sight? My hearing? _Aysel_? No. I will trade my comfort, my well-being rather than lose something else permanently." Her face revealed all the emotion her whisper cold not: fear, pain, even anger. I was on the verge of asking how she lost her voice, but that was a personal matter. I did not need to know. Her expression hardened as she stared into my soul.  
  
        "My voice was stolen from me for something I cannot control, long, long before your time. It was just me, Brother Sun and Sister Moon. We were happy. They would dance merrily as I sang. That went on for millennia, until this world came to be. As soon as the surface cooled, I came here. I was in constant wonder of everything around me: Brother's warmth and Sister's beauty as they danced across the sky, the feeling of lava between my toes. I continued to sing, for my new sister as well. We all lived in harmony.  
  
        "Before long, life appeared here. It was small at first, but was constantly growing, multiplying and bettering itself. I never failed to notice how short their lives were. I went to ask Brother about this, because he is warm and wise. As gently as he could, he told me it was because of... me.  
  
        "I was heartbroken. I asked Sister and she said the same. Fearing that I would cause Brother and Sister to die, I banished myself from them. I continued to sing and they still danced across the sky. That is about the time it began. My voice faded. By the time humans became, I was silent. No longer with voice, life was still short lived. All because of me.  
  
        "My form faded into a body. I became the very thing from which I was taking. From then on, I made myself suffer. I was, and still am, afraid that if I do not, I will lose something more precious to me than my voice. I would often become depressed and try to end my existence. I have tried every way possible. I have jumped from cliffs onto jagged rocks, and walked into pools of once-benign lava. I have eaten every toxic substance there is, I have starved myself, bled myself dry, allowed wild beasts to tear me apart, and have been struck by lightning. Countless centuries, I have tried to not be. I have always woken up. I have always had to heal. Ever. So. Painfully. I am needed here. I can not die.  
  
        "Aysel found me face down in a river. My skin was charred, my hair singed and my heart heavy. She nursed me back to health. Once I was healed, she began accompanying me, despite my pleas. I did not want to grow close and lose her. Sister poured all of her and Brother's pity into her, granting her near-infinite life and turning her brown coat white. Because of this, I had to name her 'Moonlight'. Since then, I have no longer tried to kill myself, but I still make myself suffer, as to not lose her."  
  
        I took this in. It made no sense to me. After a few moments, it dawned on me. "Y-you are... Time." I whispered, awestruck. She smiled softly and nodded. Aysel was laying beside her."Please keep calling me 'Mama'. I do not want anyone else to know." I nodded.  
  
        She looked toward Italy and Germany and sighed. "This is what I live for." I followed her gaze and cocked my head slightly. Her smile widened. "Listen. Do you hear that?" I paused and shook my head. "The sound of sleeping heartbeats, the rush of air in lungs. When the world falls around me, when all I see is pain, I remind myself. This is what I live for." I emulated her smile, yawning. Her expression softened as she said, "Rest, Young One. We still have a long journey ahead of us." I nodded and obeyed, slipping beneath still waters.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

  
        I did not sleep well. I dreamed that I was being chased by tigers. I was walking along and found... What are they called again? Cubs? No. Yeah, cubs. Anyway, I found a tiger cub and started to play with him. He was so cute! I do not know how long we played, but sooner than I wanted, I heard a roar behind me. I turned around and saw a very angry _madre_. Naturally, I ran for my life. I tripped and was about to fall on my face when I woke up.  
  
        The moon was beginning to set, so I decided to stay awake. Mama was staring at the moon with an odd expression on her face. Our eyes met and she busied herself with shrinking the fire. As the sun rose, a golden light washed over us.  Mama paused her work and stared at it. I swear that I saw a tear leaving her eye, but when I looked again, it as gone. Japan woke and we ate. She gave Germany broth while we ate meat. We each drank sparingly. Then we packed up and left.  
  
        Four days passed without too much out of the ordinary. The waist-high grass was beginning to shorten. By the sixth day, it was ankle-high and sparse in rocky soil. Trees were thicker leaved and less shy as well. I could see one not half of a kilometer from another.  
  
        The seventh day was strange. It started as bright as any other day. By early afternoon, though, dark clouds began to form. Mama had us stop by a particularly well-leafed tree.  
  
        Mama unpacked one of the makeshift supply bags and packed the materials into the other two. We helped her spread the cloth about half a meter from the trunk of the tree. Japan helped her unburden Aysel, who laid against the trunk. They laid Germany next to her on the cloth. We spread the large cloth in front of the other. Mama knelt in the middle of it and we sat on the smaller one to observe.  
  
        Mama knelt in the middle, cupping her hands over her mouth and nose. She looked as if she were praying. After a few moments, she placed her hands palm-down, side by side in front of her. With silent grace, she slid them from her. When they got to the hem, they parted ways and continued to the corners. Then she brought them back toward her, following the edges of the cloth. When they were on either side of her, Mama drew her hands to her calves. Raising herself to her knees, she moved back a decimeter and brought her hands together on the center of the cloth. On her knees again, Mama turned herself around and repeated the process for the other side, her hands never breaking contact with it.  
  
        Mama stood, lifting the cloth. I blinked, and somehow the cloth was up. One side was tied to the trunk of the tree, while the opposite side was weighed down by our supplies, making a lean-to. I know I did not suddenly fall asleep, because Japan looked just as confused as me. Mama was sitting before us, cross-legged with her hands on her knees. Here eyes were closed and her head, tilted back. Japan and I shared a glance and waited.  
  
        Mama's eyes shot open. The sky outside was much darker than her eyes as the rain began to fall. She leaned forward and whispered, "Forgive me." Japan's face darkened, and I was absolutely confused. She stood and stepped to the left opening of the shelter. With her back to us, she grasped the hem of her shirt. Japan hastily looked at the ground. Her tunic was dropped beside our supplies, followed by her pants. Mama was shadow, only her hair indicating otherwise. She stepped out into the rain. I leaned closer to Japan and and whispered, "You know, there is nothing to see. Mama is a shadow!" His face reddened as he looked at me. "Why were you even looking?!", he whispered back. When I shrugged, I heard him murmur something along the lines of, "I will never understand Western culture."  
  
        I peeked around the edge of the cloth, into the downpour. About two meters away, Mama stood with her back to us, her head thrown back and hands outstretched. I jumped as she spoke. I recognized some words in Japanese, then in Italian, in German, Italian again, ending in Japanese. A lot of them were drowned out by the rain. Mama paused for a few moments before she began to sing. I was starting to get wet, so I retreated the rest of the way inside. Japan stared wide-eyed at the cloth in front of us. We sat and listened.  
  
 **. . .**  
  
        In all of the world meetings I have taken part of, I have never heard the language Mama sang in. I recognized what could have been the roots of the Latin or Celtic languages, but her tongue sounded... older. I felt myself being lulled into a state between waking and sleep. Italy was in a similar state beside me. Mama's voice was beautiful. I was slightly surprised when she dropped into octaves I was certain that only males could sing. Her song rose and fell, reminding me of a pendulum.  
  
        My trance was broken when her singing stopped, punctuated by a dull thud and a grunt. The sound of rain filled the space before I heard heavy panting slowly approaching. I quickly averted my eyes as I saw a black foot come into view. I focused on a root just outside until red spots made themselves known on the cloth. Mama fell on her knees, exhaling sharply. I did not have time to look away before my vision was met by... shadow? My eyes jumped to Italy as I mentally berated the treacherous things.  
  
        Beside me, he was close to hyperventilating. "B-b-b-blood?! Mama! Why are you bleeding?! Where are you hurt?! Mama? Mama! Look at me! Where are you hurt?! Japan? She isn't responding! Will she be okay?!" Mama was leaning forward on her hands, still panting. She brought a shaking hand up and rested it on Italy's head. He stopped his frantic movements and looked into her eyes, his own spilling tears. She mouthed, 'Calm'.  
  
        Removing her hand, Mama reached toward her tunic and put it on. It reached to the middle of her thigh, so I thought it safe to look her in the face. She looked at me and mouthed, 'Please forgive me.' I nodded and she smiled tiredly.  
  
        When her breathing calmed, I asked, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head and whispered, "No. I lost too much blood. Calm, Italy. I am fine." His eyes were wide as he asked, "If you lost blood, then how are you fine?" Mama sighed and replied, "I traded blood for voice. I asked Sister Rain if I could use her energy. In exchange, my blood would nourish the soil beneath me." Italy nodded, but he still seemed lost. She continued, "Through her, I voiced my plea to Brother Sun and Sister Moon. In exchange, I sang for them as in olden times. It has been so long since I last sang. I got carried away and lost too much blood."  
  
        I thought back to her chanting and asked, "Mama, could you please translate what you said earlier?" She nodded and sat up straighter. Then she whispered, "On behalf of ye I speak: Son of Life, Son of Death. Grant us strength, grant us breath. Son of Darkness, grant us light. Wrap us in eternal night. Son of Light, with us stay. Keep hateful darkness forever at bay. Brother Sun, Sister Moon. Of ye both I ask this boon. Grant us guidance, grant us sight. Be it day, be it night."  
  
        Before us, Mama fell forward. Italy began freaking out again. After a few moments, she propped herself on her elbows, panting. "Mama! Are you alright?" Italy was staring at her wide-eyed. Between breaths, she whispered something in the same strange language. Italy backed up slightly and said, "I... I do not understand. Mama?" She looked at him, then at me. Her eyes became pupiless as she hissed, "The blonde one is ill, nearing death. Two days of travel will bring us to civilization. Rest."  
  
        With that, she fell asleep, followed by Italy. I tried to resist, but the ground rushed up to meet me, darkness close upon its heels. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
        The rain continued to fall, as did night. I kept watch over my sister and newly adopted brothers as I raised a mental plea to Mother Moon, guardian of dreams. Under her, the night passed without incident.  
  
        The next day, Father Sun led us in the direction of the civilization Sister mentioned. The soil became richer and in it grew different grass. Vegetation I never saw before graced us with shade. We rested and rose into the next day.  
  
        The one on my back grew steadily worse, his sweat soaking through the cloth separating us as Sister's charm faded from it. Vines and low branches clawed at us as we avoided the path that bloomed from the earth. Father's position in the sky was difficult to discern through the thick canopy. According to Sister, it was late morning.  
  
        We moved toward the road and stopped. The boy was removed from me and I grazed, being sure to stay nearby. My hunger sated, I returned to lay next to the fair-haired one. The supplies to be kept were removed from the supply bags. The quiet one shouldered the bag and they left. I kept watch over the supplies and guarded the swaddled, sleeping figure resting against me.  
  
 **. . .**  
  
        Before we left _Aysel_ , I tore some material from the cloth I swaddled the blonde one in and made a temporary ankle-length skirt and used some to cover my hair. I made sure to tell Italy not to flirt with any woman. They were either taken or promised to someone.  
  
        The city gates loomed over us, open in welcome. Just in front of it, a guard stopped us to ask our business. Italy was about to say something, but I subtly took and squeezed his hand. Japan told him that he had come looking for work and brought his family. The guard let us pass, murmuring something along the lines of "the foolish young".  
  
        We were immediately met with the commotion of a large crowd mingled with merchants crying their wares. The wide street was packed with what could have been a hundred people. I navigated the crowd with Japan at my right and Italy close behind us. I did this while trying to make it look like Japan was leading, appearing meek in the process. We found someone willing to buy the hide and horns and received thirty silver pieces, the diameter equal to the length of the pad of my thumb.  
  
        Then I guided them to an alley way that I knew all too well. The air seemed heavy with the scent of decay. Around us were several wooden buildings in various states of disrepair. I gently took Italy's hand as he started to whimper.  
  
        At the end of the alley, four roads branched from it. We took the second from the left. From there it dwindled in size until it was a small dirt track, overgrown in some areas by grass. A two-story, stone house stood before us. I knocked on the faded, wooden door. A muffled kind, female voice called, "Come in!". We entered a square room, roughly five meters in width, that was dimly lit by two windows, assisted by a candle on the wooden counter before us.  
  
        From a doorway behind the counter, an elderly woman emerged. Her shoulders were stooped slightly from years of hunching over mortar and pestle. Her hair was long and silver, pulled into a loose bun on the back of her head. Some flyaway strands were tucked behind her ears. When she saw me, her eyes lit up, like so long ago.  
  
        "Big sister _Tokemi_!" she cried excitedly as she ran towards me, arms outstretched. She ran between the men and tackled me with a hug, laughing. I joined her silently. She rolled off of me and stood, helping me do the same. Her smile had not changed in eighty-three years.  
  
        "Big sister! You haven't changed at all!" She turned and smiled at Japan and Italy. "And who are these fine gentleman? Surely, you haven't been claimed by both?" I laughed again and shook my head as pink dusted Japan's cheeks.  
  
        Italy animatedly introduced himself and Japan. He opened his mouth and turned to a space beside Japan and stopped. His face fell. Her expression changed to one of worry. "Germany... H-he fell asleep two weeks ago... Two days ago, he got sick. I... I don't know what to do." He tried to blink away his hears. She pulled him into a hug, resting her head atop his. "Hush. Hush, little one. You have come here. Your friend will be okay. Shh." She held him until his tears subsided, rocking him as a mother would her child.  
  
        She released him and turned to me, asking his symptoms. I explained that he had been bitten four times by the kissing wasps, at least once while he was awake, and described his fever, occasional muscle spasms, and heavy sweating. She simply nodded. Asking us to wait, she slipped through the doorway behind the counter. All three of us stared after her and I relished in the familiar scents of the herbs she kept.  
  
        She returned with a small glass flask, half filled with a clear liquid, with a bowl and pestle in one hand. In the other, she held a bundle of herbs. She set the bowl and flask on the counter and separated the herbs into two piles. We watched her crush some of the herbs while adding small amounts of the liquid. When she finished, she handed me the bowl.  
  
 **. . .**  
  
        I blinked and Mama was gone. Italy screamed and held tightly to the older woman. I remembered Mama saying that she sad been called many things. _Tokemi_... I recognized that name. "Hush, little one. Big Sister has gone to tend to Germany. The sun is beginning to set. Do you have a place to stay?" I shook my head and told her that we should catch up to Mama. She said that the gates close at sundown and would not reopen until dawn. She continued, saying that we were welcome to stay the night. We nodded. Before she lead us from the room, I asked her name. "Oh! Please forgive my manners. My name is _Amaya_."  
  
        We followed _Amaya_ through a large storage room filled with shelves, packed with assorted herbs and liquids, and up a flight of old wooden stairs. From there, we went through a dark hallway and into a small room lit dimly by a window. The walls were a fading white and the worn wooden floor was bare except for a single mattress of straw in a far corner. She apologized for the poor conditions, explaining that the years had not been kind to her.  
  
        Turning to a small closet, she took out four blankets. Two she spread on the floor, another on the mattress, and the fourth she kept in her arms. She bid us good night and went downstairs again. I slept on the floor while Italy took the mattress.  
  
        Out of habit, Italy and I woke at dawn. We folded the blankets and returned them to the closet. The stairs creaked as we descended. It was dark, since there were no windows. I heard Italy wimpier behind me. I stopped and he walked into me. He apologized as I held a finger to my lips. I heard a sound to my left and followed it, Italy close behind.  
  
        A match was struck and a soft light illuminated _Amaya_ 's kneeling form for a moment before it was thrown into a fireplace. It caught and slowly started to grow. _Amaya_ stood and turned to us, greeting us in our native tongues. She took three stools from a stack against the wall and set them in front of the fireplace. She sat on the left one.  
  
        Italy sat on the center stool and asked,"How do you know our languages?" _Amaya_ glanced at me as I sat, saying, "Big sister taught me." I looked at her confusedly and asked, "How did you meet her? She told us that no one has ever seen her, just felt her passing." She nodded and replied, "She told me the same. I haven't actually seen her until today. I met her in my dreams."  
  
        Italy and I leaned closer as she continued. "When I was a child, I helped my mother gather herbs from our garden and watched as she made cures for all sorts of ailments. I remember her teaching me to stitch wounds and set bone. When age started to get to her, I had to take over most of her duties. I was twelve years old. About that time, I felt someone watching me. At first, I was uneasy. In time I learned that the presence was harmless. I got the feeling that it was curious more than anything. I felt it look over my shoulder as I worked. A few days later, I met her.  
  
        "In my dream, I was in complete darkness. I was afraid. I heard footsteps in front of me. They were nearly silent, bare feet on on a smooth surface. The space brightened slightly as they approached. As each second passed, rather than feel more fearful, as I expected, peace grew in my heart.  
  
        "Before me stood a strange woman. She came up to me and sat. I just looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful. I asked her name and she smiled softly. Her mouth didn't move, but I heard her speak in the language my mother spoke in. She told me that she had no name. I nodded and asked her to tell her story. Towards the end, I remembered a traveling merchant and a name he once said. I believe it is in your tongue." She looked at me and I nodded, saying, " _Tokemi_ , meaning 'time embodied'." _Amaya_ nodded and continued, "I would meet her every night. She taught me so many things and kept me company as sickness slowly took my mother. One day, she just left. I am so glad to see her again."  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7

 

        I was in a similar dream to the last one. There was no grass, only a moon. It was still full as it shown directly above me. Some time passed. I do not know how much, because it did not move. I felt eyes on me. I looked around, but saw nothing. Then I saw a black form approaching.

        As it got closer, I noticed that it was a large animal. The shining eyes told me that it was come kind of cat. Its pace was slow, but not stalking. That put part of my mind at ease. When it was about four meters away from me, I realized that it was a black tiger. Two meters from me, and I noticed that its eyes were grey. I knew those eyes.

        The tiger stopped a little over half a meter away from me and lay down, looking at me. It seemed to be inviting me to join it. I got to my knees an moved to it, curling against its side. It was so warm and soft. It rested its head on its paws next to mine. I felt myself slowly fade from the dream.

**. . .**

        Japan and I thanked _Amaya_ and left. We passed through the gates we entered by and continued to where we left Mama, Germany and Aysel. It was about noon when we got there. I was hungry, even though _Amaya_ fed us three hours earlier. I was expecting to see Germany laying next to _Aysel_  and Mama sitting near them. When we got there, I screamed and hid behind Japan.

        Germany was no longer swaddled, but was covered by the cloth. Behind him was a-a t-tiger. A jet black tiger, laying down with its head resting on its front paws. Aysel walked past us and lay down behind it, resting her head in its back. The tiger opened its eyes and looked at us. Those were Mama's eyes.

        Japan started. After a few moments, I asked, "Mama?" I jumped when I heard Mama's voice say, "Welcome back. Did you enjoy _Amaya'_ s cooking?" I nodded and Japan asked, "H-how are you speaking?" She replied, " _Aysel_  is allowing me to use her strength. Do not worry. I know how much strength she has and how much I am taking." Japan seemed to relax slightly. I do not know why.

        I moved from behind Japan and sat, asking, "How are you a tiger, Mama?" A heartbeat passed and she answered, "I have been able to do this for millennia. I chose to use this form to keep Germany warm while _Aysel_ grazed. I learned how to do this long ago, when my human form was still new."

         Japan sat next to me, probably sensing that this was going to be a long story. Mama took a deep breath and began. "Soon after my form faded into a body, I was... unstable. It was a painful process. In the next week or so, I was found crying by a male tiger. He took me in and cared for me as one of his own. Within a year, My form changed to match his. I learned so much of life from him.

        "One year, as age started to catch up with him, a young male encroached on our territory. Instinct drove him to defend it. The matter was between them, so I kept my distance.

"I had always hoped he would die a painless death, in his sleep perhaps. I watched as his hide was shredded by his opponent. I heard his final breath in a pain-filled cry. Something in me snapped. A rage filled me that I never felt before.

        "I found that I was no longer in control of my body. I watched as a passenger in my own mind. My body rampaged, tearing apart every living thing that crossed my path. I tried desperately to regain control. I tried for months. Nothing worked. I begged Brother Sun and Sister Moon to help me. After eleven months, it stopped.

        "Brother Sun created a lightning storm. As my body was drinking, it was struck by lightning. I woke up I don't know how many days later to something touching me. I turned onto my side and saw the muzzle and legs of a brown horse. My skin and hair were burned. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe.

        She took care of me as I recovered. She is a very smart horse. I asked and asked her to go away. She refused. I was afraid of losing her too, by natural death or other means. In time, Brother Sun and Sister Moon took pity and granted her near-infinite life, turning her coat white. I named her _Aysel_. We have been wandering together for eight centuries. You know the rest. I need to stop now. Germany will wake soon."

**.  .  .**

        I did not want to open my eyes. It was so bright. I shifted slightly and felt cloth laid over me. I was laying on the ground. There was something warm and soft behind me. I leaned into it a little more and felt it... breathing. I slowly opened my eyes.

        Italy and Japan sat in front of me, two-thirds of a meter away. We were under a canopy of leaves. I looked up and saw the face of a black tiger. It turned its head towards me. Those eyes... They were the same as the tiger's from my dream.

         It began to stand. I blinked and a woman stood in front of me. She bent and reached past my feet, straitening with a bladder in her hand that had rope tied around its neck. She knelt next to me, removed the rope, and held it towards me. "Drink.", she whispered.

        I turned onto my back and tried to sit up. I rose two decimeters before my muscles gave out. Before my back hit the ground again, I felt a hand between my shoulder blades. I looked into the woman's eyes. She was the same woman from my dreams. I looked away. She whispered, "Again." I sat up with her help.

        Keeping her hand on my back, she gave me the bladder. I had to hold it with both hands, because they were shaking. I smelled it before I put it to my lips. I remembered that scent. I smelled it often in my dreams. It was some kind of broth. It was delicious.

        I finished the last of the liquid and the woman gently took it from me, setting it beside her. "Lift your arm as far as you can." She commanded. I did not expect it to be difficult. "Good. Again." I was able to lift it a little higher. She had me bend and lift both arms until I was able to do it fully. Then she had me roll my ankles, bend to touch my toes, and bring my knees to my chest one at a time. I did not know why I was so stiff.

        She stood and took her hand off my back. It took some effort, but I stayed upright. She stepped behind me and returned with a pale wooden staff. She offered me her hand while keeping the staff in her left. I took it and she helped me stand, placing it in my right hand. "Try to walk. I will help." she whispered. Why was she whispering?

        From the scent and feel of the grain, I discovered that the staff was made of Birch wood. I leaned most of my weight on it as I took a shaky step forward. The woman kept a firm grip on my left elbow. After walking around the large cloth we were on twice, she let go of my arm and told me to continue. I stumbled a couple times, but caught myself. She never took her eyes off me.

        After I finished three more circuits around the cloth, gaining ease and speed, she had me stop. All that time, Italy and Japan were watching us. Italy stood and hugged me, crying, "Germany! You are back! I was so worried! But Mama helped you and _Amaya_ did too!" The woman, who Italy called 'Mama', touched his shoulder and smiled at him, whispering, "It is time for us to part ways."

                Italy looked at her. His eyes got big and welled with tears. Japan nodded and stood, gathering bags from next to a white horse that I did not see before. Italy pulled Mama into a hug, squeezing tightly as he asked, "Can you come with us?" Mama shook her head and whispered, "Our paths must separate. Do not cry. We will meet again. Smile for me, please?" Italy looked up at her, she was half of a head taller than him, and smiled. "There you go. We need to redistribute the supplies. _Amaya_ will provide whatever you do not have." She smiled gently at him and he let her go.

        The next few minutes, I watched silently as the three repacked two bags with meat and other supplies. Mama siphoned water from a waterskin into what looked like an animal's stomach. When all was said and done, Italy gave Mama a last hug and she bowed to deeply Japan. She whispered 'goodbye' in our native languages and waved as we turned and started walking away from her and the horse. I looked back and they were gone. Italy said that we were going home.


End file.
